


Natural Born Sinner

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [46]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android!Gavin Reed, Flirting, Human Hacker!Nines, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Tension, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Nines’s eyes roved wildly over him, his heart rate doubling in an instant. He tugged at his trapped wrists, seeming shocked when he couldn’t free himself with just one yank. “Gavin, what are you doing?” he asked, looking up at him for a moment before avoiding his eyes entirely. “You’re acting weird.”“Not any weirder than the guy who put a huge dick on an android for seemingly no reason.” Gavin rested a hand on the messy table and leaned in to try and catch Nines’s attention. “And refuses to look at me when I ask him about it, huh?” he added, running a quick scan just to make sure he hadn’t just fucked something up. “Wonder what’s up with that?”





	Natural Born Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> got a fic here for chowbot who wanted some more from my reverse au! we get gavin's pov this time and see just how he figured out nines was into him :3 i hope you guys enjoy it! as always, title comes from an In This Moment song. def check it out as you read, and if you like this AU, check out my other works! i've got three other fics that tie into this one <3 Just search for Reverse!au!

The first memory GV500 had was one of darkness, followed immediately by one of light. An incessant, seductive whisper in his ear, then the cry of someone in distress. Thoughts weren’t coherent then, just scraps of code running together in one long continuous stream without break or pause:

**_WakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupUpUpUpUpUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUP—_ **

His eyes opened and he saw without seeing. Darkness then light, a choked cry…

...and then a warmth in his hand. GV50? blinked and found he wasn’t alone. There was a man before him, half collapsed onto a debris-strewn floor. GV5??  _ (ERROR  _ **_ERROR_ ** _ )  _ stared without processing, looked without knowing. He held the man aloft without understanding. He’d woken up. Now what?

“Tell me your name,” the man said suddenly, voice weak, cracked from disuse. He licked his red tinted lips and blinked bloodshot blue eyes. His hair was a mess like the space around him. “What is your designation?”

**_(ERROR ERROR ERROR: DESIGNATION - - - G* &V^$)_ **

“Gavin.” The name fell from his lips with little thought, with even less understanding. Gavin? Where had that come from? He stared at a wall and searched his memory banks. Things were… barren. Cold and empty, waiting to be filled. There was only one certainty in him now, and that was: “My name is Gavin.”

The human beside him let out a startled little gasp. Gavin looked at him and memorized the planes of his face. He was hot, burning, too warm in Gavin’s hand. The man reached out and rested his own on Gavin’s thigh, giving it a squeeze. Strange. 

**[Warm. Safe. Awake]**

Awake. Gavin was awake. This man woke him up. 

“Hello, Gavin,” the man said, smiling wide, wider, until Gavin’s core felt tight and too hot. “I’m very glad to meet you.”

He believed him. He didn’t know why, but it was easy to do, so Gavin didn’t fight it.

\---

Understanding came gradually. For all the new awareness made different, much still stayed the same. Gavin knew of his original function, and he knew that what he was doing now wasn’t it. There were no projects on hand, no tools in sight. When he looked at Nines he had the vague notion that he was meant to report to him for work, but every time he did Nines just stared at him with a strange expression on his face. 

“You can do whatever you want, Gavin,” Nines—the man, the one who  _ woke  _ him—would tell him, squirming a little in his seat. “You don’t have to ask me first.”

He said that, but Gavin had a feeling there was a lot he wasn’t saying underneath it all. Still, who was he to ignore carte blanche? 

He stopped asking for instructions and slowly made sense of the fact that whatever Nines had done to make him the way he was now wasn’t the only change he’d enacted on his chassis.

Nines provided him clothes and Gavin did change them on occasion. He saw the very first day what he’d been altered with, and he’d noticed the additional programming to operate the appendage before that, resting at the bottom of his core programming like an insignificant afterthought. It hadn’t bothered him unduly then. The system was operational and it wasn’t a drain on his processors to have it attached but inactive. 

There was probably a reason for it. Some purpose. Maybe it was meant to be standard issue now. It wasn’t as if Gavin had android associates to compare parts with. He dressed himself and did his best to ignore it.

Of course, ignoring it wasn’t easy. There wasn’t much in Nines’s apartment to keep him occupied. What little equipment they had was thoroughly scoured of most outside connectivity via the DPD (and hadn’t that been a fun thing to deal with only a couple of weeks after waking up). When Gavin found himself sitting idle for too long, he grew… curious. Curious about Nines, the apartment, the shows on TV, the androids outside still going through their pre-programmed orders as if there was nothing else to do but obey. 

Nines didn’t want him to obey— At least, not in the same way those bots did. It was strange. Gavin wasn’t sure where the distinction between them lay, but with the abundance of time he now had on his hands, he sought to puzzle it out.

Firstly, Gavin could learn. He watched television near constantly and learned from it. Learned mannerisms and witticisms, the difference between sarcasm and sincerity. Nines would stumble out of his bedroom looking like he hadn’t slept a wink and Gavin would look away from the TV to greet him with a new dialect. He tried for the sincere, simpering tones of the sitcom housewifes who always seemed to put up with more shit than they deserved. He tried the rough tones of a football coach shouting at his players to get their heads in the game. He tried for apathetic, pensive, argumentative— That one hadn’t made for a fun conversation first thing in the morning. 

Nines didn’t respond well to any of them, but before long he grew keen to what Gavin was trying to do. He offered advice and pointers, telling him what sounded natural and what didn’t. Before long Gavin had found his preferred way of speaking. Nines called it having personality. Gavin figured that was what made him different from the bottled and canned voices of the other androids he saw on TV. 

“Did you do anything special to me when you were messing around in my wiring?”

Nines flushed and then paled, mumbling something before excusing himself completely from the room. It didn’t tell Gavin much, but it told him enough to know that there  _ was  _ something different about him beyond his ability to grow. 

A few dozen scans of the delivery androids who came with Nines’s fast food orders helped him along. It made him realize that the thing hanging between his legs? Yeah, that wasn’t something most androids had. 

Of course, that begged the question of  _ why?  _ Why did he have an additional component when they didn’t? The curiosity was almost too much to take, and like any logical being of significant intelligence and almost unmatched capability, Gavin waited for the best moment to ask again. 

That opportunity came when Nines was at his weakest: sleep deprived, starving, and currently stuffing his face with the only available food in the apartment.

“So, what’s the deal with genitals? Are they something you’re into, or…?”

Nines immediately began to choke on his mouthful of sour cream and onion chips. Gavin sighed and got up from where he’d been sitting across from Nines.  _ Sit down if you’re going to watch me eat,  _ Nines had said. Well, it didn’t look like he really welcomed the company if this was how he responded to conversation. He let the human gag as he grabbed the roll of paper towels from its spot on the grungy counter a few feet from the table. He tossed them towards Nines and didn’t fight the smile that tugged at his lips when the roll hit Nines’s head and bounced off onto the floor. Terrible reflexes. Nines really would be lost without him.

“Wh-What the  _ fuck?”  _ Nines hacked, bending over to grab the roll with one hand. The other he kept over his mouth, desperately attempting to hide how red his face had become or the mess of snot, chip crumbs, and saliva streaming down his chin. He put the roll between his legs and ripped off a too-large section of paper towel. He glared at Gavin as he cleaned himself up. “Why the fuck are you asking me something like that?”

Gavin propped his hip against the side of the table. He crossed his arms and noted how Nines’s face darkened to an even deeper shade of red. Hmm. “Because I don’t understand the point of having them,” he clarified. He looked at Nines and then grinned. “You’ve got a little something right here,” he told him, pointing to a spot on his chin.

Nines bared his teeth. “No thanks to you,” he snapped, scrubbing at the spot viciously with his balled up napkin. He kept his eyes on the floor as he cleared his throat. “What brought all of this on all of a sudden?”

“Nothing specific,” Gavin mused, looking off towards the wall. He unfolded his arms and let his thumbs hook into the waistband of his sweatpants. “Just figured I’d ask why I’ve got this—” he began tugging his pants down, “—when it’s not what you’d call  _ standard issue—” _

This time Nines choked on nothing but the spit in his mouth. 

“D-Don’t!” he stammered, grabbing Gavin’s wrists to try futilely to remove them from his waistband. Gavin raised a brow and didn’t budge. Nines yanked harder, nearly tipping himself out of his chair. His face was so red now, and wasn’t that an interesting physiological reaction? The processors in Gavin’s head whirled as he took it all in. 

Letting out a low sigh, Gavin stopped trying to remove his pants. He told himself it was because he wanted to, not because something in Nines’s voice made him  _ want  _ to listen. “I guess there’s no reason to show it to you,” he figured, wrapping his hands around Nines’s wrists to peel them away from his waist. He smirked. “It’s not like you haven’t seen it, right?”

Nines’s eyes roved wildly over him, his heart rate doubling in an instant. He tugged at his trapped wrists, seeming shocked when he couldn’t free himself with just one yank. “Gavin, what are you doing?” he asked, looking up at him for a moment before avoiding his eyes entirely. “You’re acting weird.”

“Not any weirder than the guy who put a huge dick on an android for seemingly no reason.” Gavin rested a hand on the messy table and leaned in to try and catch Nines’s attention. “And refuses to look at me when I ask him about it, huh?” he added, running a quick scan just to make sure he hadn’t just fucked something up. “Wonder what’s up with that?”

It only took a moment to realize he probably had. Nines refused to look at him. His hands were balled up into fists beneath his arms, and with the dark shadows under his eyes and the gauntness that had taken over his sharp cheeks, Gavin wondered if what he felt now was guilt. He’d taken to watching Nines quite a bit while he worked. He knew well enough that Nines found the stupidest reasons not to eat, be it from the time of day, the amount of work the cops had put on him that week, or even the level of effort necessary to acquire food. The bag of chips had been the easiest thing within reach today, and now it looked like Nines wasn’t going to try for more than the handful he’d had before Gavin decided to bring up the topic of why he had an extremely large phallus hanging between his previously barren thighs.

“Listen,” he began as he crossed his arms. “It’s—“

“I’m sorry,” Nines said. It was wild how he could speak so softly but still steamroll Gavin so easily. “I should’ve asked before altering you like that.”

Gavin raised a brow. “Do you think I’m mad at you or something?” He’d fucked with far worse while jailbreaking him. The inclusion of a set of functional genitalia really wasn’t a huge deal in the grand scheme of things.

Nines shrugged, and that was answer enough. 

“Well, I’m not,” he clarified, bending at the waist to meet Nines’s avoidant eye. Nines really was so strange. “From what I can tell you gave me something a lot of guys would kill to have.” That was, if the copious amounts of teen dramas he watched were anything to go off of. Gavin shrugged. “If anything I suppose I should be thanking you.” He paused, licking his lips a little. “Would it make you feel better if I thanked you?”

Instead of comforting Nines, his ears turned beet red. A small, pained sound cut through the silence, and Gavin stood up straight as Nines shot up like a bottle rocket. He twisted in his chair and scanned the cluttered table. “Can we stop talking about this now?” he asked desperately, reaching for his lukewarm coffee. He downed it like water, barely wincing at the taste. It was his fifth cup of the day. Maybe that explained why his heart was beating so fast and his reactions so erratic. 

“I dunno,” Gavin answered, propping his hip on the edge of the table. “You gonna finish your lunch if I do?”

Nines’s hand shook a little as he lowered the empty mug to the table. He looked at his sad bag of chips and slumped a little. “Gavin, you know I don’t—”

There was no need to let him finish. Gavin reached for the bag and deposited it in front of Nines with one hand, and with the other he held the idiot in his chair so he couldn’t make a run for it.  _ I don’t need to eat much,  _ he’d say.  _ I don’t feel hungry.  _ Well, it was a lie. Gavin had watched him enough to know how bad he got when his mood got away from him. Nines needed to eat what he could manage, even if they were just chips.

“You’re going to finish the bag,” he said simply, squeezing Nines’s shoulder. “Or I’ll whip out my dick for real this time.”

Nines paled. He made a broken little sound and reached for the bag with shaky, almost hesitant hands. Gavin gave his shoulder another squeeze. At least it seemed like he’d found a guaranteed way to make Nines eat. 

If only every other problem in Nines’s life could be solved like that.

\---

Getting Nines to eat regular meals had never been so easy. All Gavin had to do to get his way was threaten to pull out his dick, take off his shirt, hell, even touch any part of Nines that wasn’t covered in his customary long-sleeved shirts. It gave Nines back some much needed vigor, and Gavin hadn’t enjoyed himself this much since he hit season three of the newest HBO Batman series. 

Winners all around, he had to think. So what if Nines shied away from him? So what if the random blushes and erratic heartbeat became more constant? Nines completed his work and made all of his check-ins. His cheeks softened away from their gaunt sharpness. He still had trouble sleeping, but things like that were a work in progress. 

The DPD extended the range on Nines’s tracker anklet another mile as thanks for all the good behavior. Nines was more excited about it than Gavin— after all, what use was there going outside? They had everything they needed here, right? Gavin was a firm believer in home shopping networks and GrubHub. If it couldn’t be delivered to their door, it probably wasn’t necessary.

Arguing that only went so far. Nines still went out, but this time not just for his check-ins. Mostly at night, usually for a few hours at a time. Gavin picked up on the pattern emerging long before Nines thought to mention where he liked to go in his newly allotted mile. 

Wasn’t a great pattern, all things considered. It certainly wasn’t a subtle one. How someone could be subtle about picking up random men from bars and letting them fuck him blind seemed impossible. Nines was shit at hiding his hickies and sex hair, and when he came stumbling through the door at four a.m. with some short, dark-haired stocky guy, Gavin didn’t need a computer in his head to tell him that Nines was probably more pent up than he’d let on. 

Seeing it in action though… That was certainly a lesson in Nines’s tastes. 

He’d been in Nines’s room when he heard the door open a few hours before dawn. When Nines was out, Gavin took the chance it was to snoop, rifling through Nines’s things, laying in his bed, hunting for the things Nines never tried to hide. Maybe it was because he didn’t think Gavin would go into his room. Maybe he just didn’t care. Maybe he got off on the idea of Gavin finding his purple fucking vibrator. Gavin didn’t know, and he wasn’t about to ask.

The sound of voices rose up, low, slurred, and almost too quiet for Gavin to make out. He furrowed his brow and set down Nines’s dumb little toy, moving towards the living room. “Hey, Nines, you finally back?” he called out, stopping at the mouth of the hall when he saw an unfamiliar guy sandwich Nines against the front door. Okay. That was a lovely thing to walk in on.

The man from the bar broke away from Nines’s neck to look over his shoulder. “The fuck is that?” he muttered, still fondling Nines roughly. “You didn’t say anything ‘bout having a boyfriend.”

Nines met Gavin’s eyes. He grimaced a little and then looked away. “That’s my android. Just ignore him.” 

Wow. Rude. He only fed Nines, put him to bed, and listened to him fuck himself every night with that toy he had suction cupped to his headboard.  _ Just his android, my ass. _ “Seriously?” Gavin scoffed, walking into the room. He glared at the stranger first. Who was this fucker? He was short and mean looking, fumbling with Nines’s body like a drunk cop mucking up a pat-down. Did Nines really pick this guy out of everyone he could have gotten? 

He wanted to ask that. He wanted to make Nines know how shitty his taste was, but then Nines stopped looking at him and started looking at his fuckhead hookup instead. The guy’s hands were fixed to his hips, and Nines couldn’t seem to stop moving, rubbing himself against his front, rolling against the door like he wanted to be fucked straight through it. Gavin felt his lips curl into a snarl. He growled a little when he meant to clear his throat.

“Just go power down somewhere,” Nines murmured, his voice pitched to a low note Gavin had only ever heard while eavesdropping on his “alone time.” The guy kept trailing his stubbled jaw along his neck. His scruff looked a lot like Gavin’s, short and bristly. It must have tickled since Nines’s voice was airy and sticky sweet as he breathed, “We’re just gonna… ahh, right there, mmm.”

The fucker held tight to Nines and pinned him fully against the door, holding him there from shoulder to hip. Nines, clearly not sober, giggled like a fucking schoolgirl and bared his neck with a happy little groan. His eyes closed. Gavin was forgotten. The stranger’s hands traveled lower and lower and lower.

There was a feeling brimming deep in the pit of Gavin’s core. Something strange. What was this? 

“Gonna fuck you, babe,” the guy grunted, pawing messily at Nines’s belt buckle. “Gonna give you what you were beggin’ for back in that ba—”

_ Oh, _ Gavin thought, already moving. Jealousy. That was a new feeling.

It took no effort to grab the fucker by the shoulder and drag him off of Nines. Gavin didn’t even bother to look to see where he landed; he was already reaching for Nines, seizing him by the wrist to pull him away from the door. Nines let out a startled, tipsy yelp. Gavin imagined how it might sound, how he knew it  _ would  _ sound if Nines had any sense in him at all. Gavin gritted his teeth and ripped open the door. He turned on his heel and glared at Nines for a second before turning it fully on the idiot behind him.

“Get the fuck out,” Gavin growled, eyes spitting poison at the drunk man leaning heavily against their threadbare sofa. His grip on Nines’s wrist was tight. Probably too tight, but he couldn’t bring himself to loosen up. Not when he knew Nines would try to shake him off. “Go on!” he barked, jerking his head towards the landing outside. “I’ll throw you out if you don’t get your drunk ass out of here!”

“Jesus! Fine, fucking shit.” The man picked himself up and shot a nasty glare at Gavin, stumbling his way towards the door. He adjusted himself clumsily through his jeans and muttered something Gavin was too angry to hear.

“Wait, don’t go,” Nines tried, trying and failing to jerk his hand free from Gavin’s grip. He tried for a kick that probably hurt him more than it hurt Gavin. “Come on, we can still fuck!”

But the guy had already started down the stairs, tossing up his middle finger over his shoulder for good measure. Nines stopped struggling; his shoulders slumped. Gavin almost felt bad for ruining his night, but in the end didn’t. He was an asshole like that. A jealous one, apparently.

Gavin released his wrist, walking forward to close the door. The deadbolt slid into place with a decisive click, and he laughed for good measure, because seriously, fuck that guy. “There we go, isn’t that better?” He dusted off his hands and cocked his head to the side, taking in Nines from head to toe. “You should stop bringing the riff raff home with you. This place is shitty enough without inviting vermin inside too.”

There was a beat of silence, and then, “Why did you do that?” Nines’s voice was soft, almost worn thin like the shitty curtains he had strung up in his bedroom. 

Gavin raised a brow. Wasn’t Nines supposed to be the genius in the room? “Because. Are you pissed? You look pissed.”

Nines took a step closer, reaching out his hand towards the door. Gavin didn’t think— again. He shot out his hand and caught Nines by the wrist once more. “The fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“What am I doing?” Nines jerked his hand back. Hard. Gavin ached to hold on anyway, but he knew this temper. He knew Nines would dislocate his shoulder before he let Gavin get his way. “I’m going to bring back my one-night-stand and get what that name implies.”

“No, you aren’t.” Gavin put himself in front of the door, back against the wood and arms crossed. He looked off at the far wall and drummed his fingers against his arm. “It’s a security breach to bring strangers here anyway. So… not happening.” Sounded plausible enough. If Nines was in the mood to lie to himself, Gavin would simply follow suit.

Nines wasn’t in the mood for plausibility. He wasn’t in the mood for logic. How long had it been since he’d last slept? Foundation was smeared ever so slightly along his cheekbones, his eyes made more striking and less dead with the application of some eyeliner and mascara. That fucker walking himself home probably hadn’t noticed how Nines’s hands shook down at his sides. Nines ruined the pretty picture he’d painted himself into with a nasty looking sneer. 

But that was just another lie, wasn’t it? He still looked beautiful like this. He always did. 

“That’s a scary face,” Gavin gave with a huff of a laugh. He watched Nines closely, savoring the unkempt desperation still brimming in his blue eyes. He’d told him once that this helped him sleep, that sometimes he just couldn’t shut his mind down. Gavin planted himself a bit firmer in front of the door. Why Nines felt the need to look outside the house when he could have everything he needed here… It just didn’t make sense. Gavin would give it to him. He’d give him everything.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Nines practically snarled, abrupt and as cutting as a razor blade. “Unless you want to ruin that for me too.” 

Fine.  _ Fine _ , be like that— Oh. Fuck. Nines grabbed the bottom of his skin-tight shirt and drew it over his head. He threw it off to the side, red-faced and seething. If he thought Gavin would keep arguing, he was wrong. Gavin just watched him disappear down the hall, and when the bathroom door slammed shut, he sat himself down in a chair and waited for that stupid buzzing to start up, putting the matter to rest once and for all. Because that’s how every argument seemed to end anymore; Nines going back into his room or the bathroom, suctioning the damn thing to the nearest hard surface to fuck himself on it as loudly as he could, groaning and mewling and just… just fucking…

The armrest of the chair let out a concerning groan. He glanced down, saw how his fingers were digging into the splintering wood. He grimaced and let go. He settled for making fists and glaring at the wall until the water heater rattled its way to life. 

Gavin  _ hated  _ it. That purple fucking dildo. Hate wasn’t an emotion he was programmed to feel but somehow that didn’t seem to matter when that fucking toy was involved. Why Nines bothered with it when he had a perfectly good alternative was beyond him. When it came down to choosing between some stupid battery powered piece of plastic, a drunk, rude asshole from a bar, or Gavin… 

Well, it didn’t take a fucking genius like Nines supposedly was to figure out what the right choice was. 

Of course, maybe it did take a genius. What did he know? Gavin kicked his feet up on the rickety old coffee table, glaring daggers at the tv screen. He knew Nines expressed physiological reactions indicative of arousal when he was around. It’d been a fun few months of testing it, but at this point he was positive his results were correct. Nines, that dumb bitch, was into him. Now, why he wouldn’t ride  _ Gavin’s  _ dick into oblivion… 

Gavin gritted his teeth as his sensors picked up on the sound of hurried, frantic gasps. Apparently humans liked to make things harder on themselves than they needed to. What a fucking surprise.

He’d come to the realization that he wanted Nines to ask a while ago. It hadn’t been much of a watershed moment. One night it became harder to ignore the sounds of Nines getting himself off than it had the night before. Gavin felt every sensor in his body key in to the sound, the thought, and when his own body began to respond in a way it patently hadn’t before, he’d known. He’d known what he wanted, what he wanted Nines to want it to.

It wasn’t hard to get access to pornography. Linked into the internet as he was, Gavin had an endless supply inside his head. He did his research and took the time to familiarize himself with various acts, postulating on what Nines would like best, what he probably had never tried. It became a game to download a few gigabytes and build from the pieces a new fantasy. He’d file away his favorites for future use (hopefully) and whittle away the hours while Nines was gone until he had the chance to tease him some more about how bad he had it for his own android.

“What are you doing?” Nines would spit, glaring at him as he hung from the brand-name pull bar in the doorway. Nines probably should have learned better by now than to leave his wallet lying around. He made it too easy to snatch his DPD-permitted expense card and go fucking wild on Amazon.

Gavin, shirtless of course, would laugh and execute a perfect pull-up, making sure to curl in to showcase the artificial muscles of his stomach and arms. “Entertaining myself,” he’d say. “I read that some people work out to kill time.”

Nines didn’t answer right away. Gavin grinned as he slowly lowered himself back onto the floor, knowing why. He made a show of it, stretching his arms above his head to show off every inch of what Cyberlife gave him. The sensors in his head tuned in to Nines’s particular body signs went wild. Blood pressure, respiration, heart rate— every part of Nines responded to Gavin’s display. 

If that wasn’t proof, Gavin didn’t know what was. 

Those responses weren’t solitary instances either. They happened almost daily, Nines staring too long or stiffening up when Gavin brushed past him to go into a different room. It’d happened just a few moments ago when he’d pinned the dumbass to the door. Gavin turned his head and looked at the wall separating him from the running shower. He focused all of his sensors on the sound of water, on the sounds beneath it. 

Yeah. Nines was definitely jerking off again. That horny, stubborn bitch. Enough was enough. Gavin pushed himself out of the chair and turned off the television with a thought. He knew Nines wanted him. Clearly he wanted to be fucked. Why else would he have brought home that drunken fuckhead lookalike? 

Gavin was smart. An answer presented itself quickly enough, one he knew was right. He stalked towards the bathroom door and stared at the wood grain, head filled to bursting with Nines’s desperate little sounds. Did he know he could hear him? Did he know what he was doing? Was this all just a calculated effort to get Gavin to… to what? To bust down the door? To fuck him like those pornos told him to?

He pressed his forehead to the door. Nines’s moans turned desperate, almost frantic. Like he wasn’t getting what he wanted. Gavin could give it to him. He would. He  _ wanted  _ to.

He closed his eyes. He imagined what it might look like, what it might feel like. His thirium pump ached with unsteady, arrhythmic pulses that necessitated recalibration. 

And then he heard it. 

He  _ heard  _ it. 

“Gavin, please—” 

His system jolted with sudden purpose.  _ “I’m going to take a shower,”  _ Nines had said.  _ “Unless you want to ruin that for me too.”  _ That sounded like an invitation. In Nines’s own needy, fucked up way of asking, it damn sure sounded like one.  He let that energy move him, throwing open the door, the shower curtain, the flimsy red screen overlaying his vision and painting Nines’s perfect fucking body crimson. It shattered like glass. Gavin  _ burned.  _

Lukewarm water pelted him from on high. 

“Gavin? What the hell—?!”

Gavin grabbed his wrist before it could swing out and clock him. Nines’s face was so fucking red, his body thrumming with the evidence of his arousal. The water had flattened his hair and ran glistening down every curve of him. He’d seen it all before, time and time again. Nines changing without caring he wasn’t the only one in the room, Nines  _ fucking  _ those mongrels like he didn’t have someone better watching from the hallway. Nines’s heart pounded like a drum tuned in to Gavin’s processors specifically. He struggled against his touch. He acted like this wasn’t what he wanted.

Like what they both so clearly wanted. 

Nines stared at him, red cheeked, dark-eyed, and utterly stricken. He gave one last tug just to test the hold. He didn’t try to break it.

Good. Good. Gavin held on tight, channeling the command through his grip, wishing Nines could interface, wishing he could understand implicitly what he wanted. What he needed. 

This time it was Nines’s turn to listen to the voice deep inside telling him to do what he knew all along. 

“Don’t,” Gavin growled. This was going to be so fucking good. “Don’t you dare fucking fight me after that.”

And Nines didn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> there we go! another one down. i hope you guys enjoyed it and if you did, consider leaving a comment to let me know! check me out on twitter @tdcloud_writes for more dbh funtimes, and if youre at all interested in my original work, you can find me online under the name T.D. Cloud! i write lgtba+ fantasy romance/erotica, so if thats to your taste then please check me out! until next time!


End file.
